undecidedRhia
by TheFox
Summary: A comedy about the fellowship.


The day started out normally. They were at Biggerfest when Emma suggested they visit the shops in Toronto. So the three of them roamed the streets when they spotted an antique book store. As they entered the smell of old textbooks reached them, Rhia sneezed. Rhia, being a lover of antique books, immediately started to rummage through the shelves.  
  
When she got near the back of the shop Rhia came across what appeared to be a notebook. Reading the contents of it she further discerned that it had been J.R.R. Tolkien's first manuscripts on"The Lord of the Rings." Excitedly Rhia called Emma and Kt to where she was. They began shuffling through the papers. Footsteps sounded behind them and Rhia heard someone mutter these words,"Echant vin uir Vordor san, Han gant Perian. Beditham na dhor hen, I gorf ven dortha n-pan vae." Rhia felt like she was being sucked into the book. Blackness surrounded her, Emma and Kt were no longer beside her. Rhia tried to scream, but somehow she was knocked unconcious.   
  
When Rhia awoke trees were the only thing within her line of vision. Picking herself up, Rhia began to search for food. Finally after ten minutes she found a blueberry bush and stuffed her mouth with the berries. What little light came through between the leaves was fading so she decided to continue on. Eventually the trees became smaller and far apart. Mounds dotted the field before her. Rhia walked on down a dirt path until she reached one of the mounds. There was a door in it and a fence around the pathway to the door.It hit rhia then, she was in the Shire! Rhia tapped on the door and a hobbit woman stepped out. "Who are you,"she asked. "Just a lost little girl who needs a bit of food and some clothes. Will you help me please ma'am,"Rhia replied."I'll see what I can find. Stay here while I look." She went back into the hobbit home, As Rhia sat there the sound of music reached her ears. It must be Bilbo and Frodo's birthday thought Rhia. The lady returned with human clothes. She let Rhia inside to change and eat. Rhia asked her if Bilbo's party was tonight. The lady said it was and inquired of Rhia if she was a friend of Gandalf's. Rhia told her she was. The lady hobbit directed Rhia towards the party and then left her.  
  
Rhia decided to watch from amongst a copse of bushes. She saw Bilbo disappear and Frodo take off to search for him.Then a tall elderly man walked after him.To Rhia the old man looked very familiar but she did not know why. Rhia trotted behind them, just far enough so they would not be able to hear her. She crept beneath the window. Rhia heard rustling in the foliage beside her. Ahead popped out, it was Sam. Voices issued out of the window, Rhia moved her foot because it pained her, it landed on a twig. The twig broke and Gandalf appeared out of the window. He grabbed Rhia and Sam, pulled them through then set them on the floor."Have you been eavesdropping Samwise Gamgee, "Gandalf said threateningly. I haven't been droppin' no eaves sir, just trimming the hedges." "Don't lie to me Sam." "Oh please sir don't turn me into anything ...unnatural." "You can change me," cried out Rhia. Gandalf turned to her and winked. Rhia shuddered slightly,Gandalf sure did look oddly familiar to her. "Well what would you like to be young lady." "A hobbit of course,"said Rhia as she moved towards Frodo."Then it is done, remove your shoes,"replied Gandalf.  
She removed them, then prepared herself for whatever might happen. Gandalf muttered some words in elvish, Rhia felt her skin tingle then suddenly everything seemed to grow in her eyes. She looked down at herself,Rhia tried to see her feet but her bosom had grown. She muttered to herself,"Amin delotha lle,you perverted wizard." Rhia glared at Gandalf. "What is your name," he asked. Betwixt clenched teeth she said,"Rhia". "Rhia, you will come with me to Bree. Sam you will travel with Frodo after he gathers his things." "Come on Mr. Frodo we need to get your things,"said Sam. Rhia left with Gandalf and they started towards Bree.  
  
They soon arrived there and walked to the Prancing Pony. Gandalf asked the owner if any jobs were open.There was one,it was barwench. This was given to Rhia immediately after she demonstrated how quickly she could move through crowds.The wizard left and Rhia began to work. A group of ruffians were in a corner of the pub. When Rhia came over to take their orders, they grabbed her bum and said,"Well ain't this one cute*explicit word*." Rhia then became enraged and threw them all out. She was scolded for her temper and sent upstairs for the rest of the night. She did not have many problems with rude customers after this incedent. About a week after Rhia began working, then Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin arrived in the Prancing Pony.Pippin saw Rhia at the bar retrieving some drinks. He asked her to come with him to meet some"nice hobbit lads." What Rhia did not know was that Merry and Pippin wanted her to come over there because they thought Frodo need to get laid. 


End file.
